Melodia
by Airin4
Summary: Rin, seorang gadis biasa yang sakit-sakitan. Len, saudara kembar Rin yan mengurus Rin. Hidup dalam kemiskinan yang menyedihkan. Hingga suatu saat, kehidupan mereka berubah total. Dan saat kematian Rin mendekat, Len justru tak bisa menyelamatkannya..
1. Chapter 1

Na~

Holalalala! Auhor balik dgn FF baru!

Kali ini Hime-chan gk mau banyak cincong, langsung aja!

Oh, RnRnya yaa!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid not Mine!

~Rin's POV~  
Aku.. Kagamine Rin. Kini terbaring lemah diatas kasur. Disebelahku, saudara kembarku; Kagamine Len. Dia tak sepertiku. Dia sehat dan tidak sakit. Kami tinggal digubuk kecil didekat rel kereta api. Oto-san dan Okaa-san sudah meninggal saat kami masih kecil. Kamipun jauh dari yang namanya pergaulan. Sebenarnya bukan kami, hanya aku. Tapi, Len harus menanggung beban yang berat karena aku yang sakit-sakitan. Kami yang tak punya uang hanya bisa merawatku digubuk kecil ini.  
"Len, Maaf ya.. Karena aku, kau jadi harus mengurusiku.." entah sudah berapa kali aku meminta maaf pada Len atas hal itu.  
"Sudahlah, Rin.. Aku ini saudara kembarmu.. Aku tak mau kau meminta maaf atas apa yang bukan salahmu. Lagipula, aku senang mengurusmu, kita 'kan bisa makin dekat.. Hehehe.." senyumnya yang khas seakan melelehkan bendungan air mataku. Tanpa sadar, aku meneteskan air mata.  
"Aih.. Rin-chan.. Daijobu da yo.. Ini bukan salahmu.." katanya sambil memelukku.  
"Len.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku.. Aku.. Hiks.. Gara-gara aku.. Kau jadi tak bisa bermain dengan anak-anak lain.. Hiks.. Kau juga.. Tak bisa sekolah.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku.." ucapku disela-sela tangisku.  
"Rin.. Sudah kubilang, ini bukan salahmu.. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.. Nanti, kau malah makin sakit.." hiburnya.  
"Tapi.. Aku.. Hiks.. Aku tak bisa.. Berbuat apa-apa.. Hiks.. Untuk Len.. Aku.. Hiks.. Memang tidak beguna.." lanjutku.  
"Sudahlah.. Kalau kau menangis, aku jadi merasa bersalah.. Jangan menangis lagi, ya?" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku.  
"Ha, Hai.." anggukku "Len.. Maukah.. Kau.. Menemaniku.. Ke suatu.. Tempat?" lanjutku terbata-bata.  
"Mau kemana? Tapi, jangan jauh-jauh.. Aku tak mau kesehatanmu memburuk.." cemasnya.  
"I, iya.." jawabku. Dan mencoba meraih syal yang ada diatas lemari. Namun, aku tak kuat untuk bergerak. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit.  
"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, bicaralah padaku.. Aku takkan segan untuk membantumu.." katanya sambil melilitkan lembut syal keleherku.  
"Jadi, sekarang mau kemana?" tanyanya.  
"Ke.. Laut!" seruku bersemangat. Aku melihat wajah Len agak sedikit kaget, lalu ia tersenyum.  
"Baiklah!" serunya lalu menurunkanku dari kasur. Lalu, ia menuntunku berjalan keluar. Perjalanan dari rumah ke laut lumayan jauh, sekitar 3km.

***  
"Akh.." tiba-tiba aku merasa kakiku sakit. Padahal, ini baru setengah perjalanan.  
"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.  
"I, iya.." aku berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan Len.  
"Masih bisa berjalan?" tanyanya.  
"Iya.. Masih.." jawabku mantap meskipun ragu. Kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan.

***  
BRUKK  
Aku terjatuh. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kakiku lemas dan badanku bergetar. Keringat mengucur deras. Ayolah, tinggal 1km lagi.. Berusahalah! Tekadku.  
"Rin.. Kau sudah tidak kuat ya?" tanyanya seraya berjongkok.  
"Tidak.. Aku, aku masih kuat, koq!" jawabku sambil mencoba berdiri. Tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhku sudah mencapai batas, tidak bisa dilanjutkan.  
"Kau bohong.." tatapnya lalu melepaskan alas kakiku dan memberikannya padaku. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi, pertanyaanku segera terjawab. Dia menggendongku dipunggungnya.  
"Len.. Kau.." aku menggantungkan kata-kataku.  
"Sudahlah.. Tak apa.." jawabnya lalu berjalan. Akupun menenggelamkan kepalaku pada bahunya. Andaikan aku tak sakit-sakitan, pasti Len takkan menderita begini..

***  
"Hosh.. Hosh.." aku mendengar nafas Len yang tersengal-sengal. Dia kelelahan.  
"Len, istirahatlah.." bujukku.  
"Tidak.. Sedikit lagi.. Hosh.. Hosh.." jawabnya sambil tetap berjalan.  
"Ayolah.. Kau harus istirahat.." bujukku lagi. Tapi dia diam dan tetap berjalan.  
"Kalau begitu, turunkan aku!" pintaku.  
"Tidak.. Kau masih.. Hosh.. Sakit Rin.." dia menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Minumlah.." kataku sambil menyodorkan sebotol air padanya. Dia berhenti. Seulas senyum tipis terpancar dari wajahku. Diapun menurunkan aku dan meminum air itu.  
"Maaf ya, gara-gara aku ingin pergi ke laut, kau jadi harus menggendongku.." sesalku.  
"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan meminta maaf atas apa yang bukan salahmu.." katanya lalu meneguk lagi air itu.  
"Ya.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.  
"Kau mau?" tawarnya.  
"Tidak.. Aku tidak haus.." padahal, aku juga haus.  
"Sudahlah.. Satu teguk!" perintahnya.  
"Baiklah.." turutku lalu meneguk air itu.  
"Ayo.. Sebentar lagi kita sampai!" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.  
"Iya!" akupun menyambut tangannya dan berdiri. Berkat Len, aku jadi punya tenaga untuk berjalan. Tapi, dia masih belum mengizinkanku berjalan tanpa dituntun olehnya.

Nanana!

Ini Hime-chaann! Gomen ya, kalo banyak typo.. maklum lah,, Hime-chan masih Newbie.. Jdi belum perfect dan never will be perfect *sok inggris

RnR ya! Don't like? Don't read! 


	2. Chapter 2

Baa!

Ketemu lagi sm Hime-chaann! Bosen ya, ktemu sm Hime-chan? Nanana,, ya udah, next chapter sm Hanacchi ato Kanatan aja sono! Hehehe.. bercanda! Damaaiii!

RnR!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid not Mine!

"Sudah sampai!" seru kami berbarengan. Pemandangan yang indah. Langit biru terhampar luas dengan hiasan awan putih yang cantik. Mataharipun tak ragu untuk bersinar. Burung laut terbang dengan bebasnya.  
"Mau duet?" tawarku.  
"Boleh, lagu apa?" tanyanya.  
"Hmm... Soundless Voice dan Proof of Life?" tanyaku seraya berfikir.  
"Boleh!" jawabnya bersemangat. Itu adalah lagu favorit kami.

Ini sudah hampir petang. Kamipun memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku memaksanya untukku berjalan sendiri. Dengan alasan, latihan berjalan. Awalnya dia menentang, tapi akhirnya dia memberikanku izin. Akupun mencoba berjalan sendiri, namun tak semudah kelihatannya. Sehingga baru 1/4 perjalanan, dia kembali menggendongku. Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Tapi, dia pasti akan mengelak.

***  
Ketika sampai didekat rumah, kami melihat ada beberapa orang berseragam membongkar rumah kami. Lenpun menurunkanku dan berlari kearah mereka. , salah satu dari mereka memukul Len hingga terjatuh. Aku merasa tidak terima atas sikap mereka terhadap Len. Dengan kaki yang lemas dan tubuh yang bergetar aku berlari kearah mereka dan menghadang mereka untuk melakukan lebih dari itu.  
"Rin!" teriak Len dari belakang.  
"Ada apa ini?!" tanyaku sambil melihat rumah kami. Semuanya rata dengan tanah. Yang tersisa hanyalah puing-puing.  
"Ini bukan lahan untuk dibuat rumah! Sebentar lagi, akan dibuat jalur rel baru! Jadi, daerah sini harus bersih dari penghalang!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.  
"Tapi, kenapa kalian membongkar rumah kami?! Kenapa tidak bicara dulu sebelum kalian membongkar rumah kami?!" teriakku tak kalah kencang. Tubuhku makin bergetar.  
"Pokoknya besok pagi kalian sudah harus pergi dari sini! Jika tidak, kalianpun akan kami ratakan!" ancamnya lalu pergi. Satu per satu orang-orang berseragam itupun pergi. Tinggallah kami berdua. Akupun terduduk lemas. Aku tak percaya ini. Sebegitu egoisnya 'kah mereka?!  
"Huhuhu... Len.. Rumah kita.. Huhuhu.." tangisku.  
"Aku tahu.. Sudahlah, ayo kita cari barang-barang yang masih bisa diselamatkan.." bujuknya.  
"Iya.." anggukku.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat barang itu. Barang penting itu semoga belum hancur.

Dengan kaki yang lemas dan tubuh yang bergetar hebat, aku berjalan terhuyung-huyung keantara puing-puing rumah kami. Menggali barang-barang dan mencari sebuah foto. Ya.. Itu adalah sebuah foto. Satu-satunya foto keluarga yang kami miliki. Aku menatap Len yang mengerti arti tatapanku. Diapun membantuku mencari foto itu dan mencari barang-barang yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Tiba-tiba, diantara puing-puing itu, aku melihatnya.. Foto itu!  
"Dapat!" teriakku girang. Lalu aku membersihkan foto yang sudah lapuk itu. Akupun memeluk foto itu erat-erat.  
"Bagaimana? Ada?" tanya Len sambil menepuk bahuku.  
"Iya! Kau sendiri bagaimana? Ada yang bisa diselamatkan?" tanyaku.  
"Ya.. Ada beberapa baju, alat makan, dan beberapa bahan makanan. Mungkin bungkusnya agak kotor, tapi sepertinya isinya masih layak untuk dimakan" katanya sambil melihat tas serut yang dibawanya.  
"Lalu, setelah ini, kita akan kemana?" tanyaku sambil menerawang.  
"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan mencari pekerjaan.." katanya.  
"A, aku juga!" sahutku.  
"Kau tidak usah bekerja.. Ka-" kata-katanya kupotong.  
"Aku bukan orang sakit yang tidak bisa apa-apa! Tolong, aku ingin membantumu, Len! Izinkan aku bekerja!" mohonku.  
"Rin.. Aku tahu, tapi.. Aku tak mau saudara kembarku sakit.. Karena, kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Jadi, jangan membuatku khawatir, ya?" senyumnya yang khas kembali kulihat.  
"Iya.. Tapi, izinkan aku bekerja.. Aku mohon.. Aku ingin membantumu!" mohonku yang tertunduk lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras. Aku hampir menangis.  
"Baiklah.. Tapi, jangan pekerjaan yang berat-berat, ya?" akhirnya, Len memberiku izin.  
"Hai! Arigatou!" senyumku mengembang.  
"Ayo! Masih banyak tempat yang harus kita kunjungi!" serunya sambil memapahku berdiri.  
"Seperti Tour saja!" godaku.  
"Hahaha!" kamipun tertawa bersama. 

Nananana… meet again with Hime-chaann! Gomen kalo chapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya dan chapter selanjutnya dan…. Gak tau lagi ah! Pokoknya gomen kalo ada Typo ato yg lain!

RnR! 


	3. Chapter 3

Moshi-moshi!

Kanatan here! Lho? Hime-chan mana?

Hohoho.. Hime-chan lgi absen karena sakit.. Hanacchi lagi absen karena lgi ada kegiatan.. Jdi Kanatan yg bikin Chapter ini.. Gomen Typo, GaJe, Dll!

RnR! Kalo gak ada yg RnR, nnt Kanatan dibunuh sm Hime-chan!

Entah sudah berapa hari kami berjalan. Dan, persediaan makanan kamipun menipis. Lenpun sudah terlihat lelah. Hingga saat ini, kami belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Perlakuan kasarpun sering kali kami dapatkan.

ZRAASSHH

Tiba-tiba hujan deras menyerbu.  
"Eh? Rin! Ayo, kita cari tempat berteduh!" ajaknya sambil menarik lembut tanganku.  
"Hai!" jawabnya lalu mengikutinya berlari.

Kamipun sampai didepan sebuah rumah besar.  
"Semoga saja pemiliknya tak keberatan kita menumpang berteduh disini!" katanya sambil mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk kecil.  
"Ya.." jawabku sambil mengambil sebungkus roti terakhir kami.  
"Ini!" kataku sambil menyerahkan setengah potong roti.  
"Arigatou!" serunya lalu melahap roti itu.  
"Kau lapar? Ambillah bagianku.." kataku sambil menyerahkan roti bagianku.  
"Tidak.." dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Kau juga harus makan!" dia memberikan kembali bagianku.  
"Kalau begitu, setengah bagianku!" bujukku.  
"Tidak.." jawabnya.  
"Seperempat?" tawarku lagi.  
"Tidak, Rin.." gelengnya.  
"Ayolah.. Seperenam.. Ya? Ya?" aku kembali membujuknya agar dia mau mengambil bagianku.  
"Hh.. Ya, sudahlah.. Seperenam!" katanya pasrah.  
"Hehe.. Bagus! Aaa.." kataku sambil menyuapinya.  
"Aaa.." diapun membuka mulutnya.  
Tiba-tiba, dia mengambil roti bagianku. Apa dia lapar?  
"Sekarang giliranku! Aaa.." katanya sambil mengarahkan roti itu kearah mulutku.  
Aku sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum dan membuka mulutku.

"Hoaamm.. Ah.. Hujannya belum reda juga.." keluhku.  
"Ya, sudah.. Kau tidur saja dulu.." katanya sambil menyenderkan kepalaku kebahunya.  
"Baiklah.. Oyasumi!" kataku dan menutup mataku.  
"Oyasumi, oujo-sama.." itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Len sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

***  
~Author POV~  
Tak lama setelah Rin terlelap, Lenpun ikut terlelap. Mereka tak sadar, bahwa mereka tertidur didepan rumah keluarga Megurine. Keluarga kaya yang terpandang. Tapi, pasangan suami-istri penghuni rumah itu, yaitu Megurine Luki dan Megurine Luka, belum memiliki anak. Tiba-tiba..

"Megurine-san! Megurine-san!" teriak salah satu pelayan.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Luka.  
"Tadi, saat saya tengah membuang sampah, saya melihat sepasang anak jalanan tengah tertidur didepan" kata si pelayan.  
"Hmm... Bawa mereka kedalam!" perintah Luka.  
"Hai!" kata para pelayan.  
Para pelayanpun memindahkan Rin dan Len kedalam salah satu kamar dan menggantikan pakaian mereka.

***  
"Ngh.. Len.." ucap Rin perlahan.  
"Rin.. Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Len yang juga baru bangun.  
"Len.. Ini dimana?" tanya Rin seraya bangun.  
"Eh? Um.. Entahlah.." tanya Len yang sama bingungnya dengan Rin.  
"Kalian sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara. Itu suara Luka. Refleks, Rin dan Len langsung menengok kearah Luka.  
"Ah.. Um.. I, iya.." jawab Rin gugup.  
"Aku Megurine Luka.. Ini suamiku, Megurine Luki.." kata Luka sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan suaminya.  
"Ah.. Megurine-san, ohayou gozaimasu.." Len membungkuk sopan.  
"Ah.. Um.. O,ohayo- Akh!" ringis Rin. Dia jatuh terhuyung-huyung sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.  
"Rin!" teriak Len dan reflek menolong Rin.  
"Ah.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luka dan segera menghampiri mereka berdua.  
"Dia tidak apa-apa.. Dia selalu seperti ini jika terlalu banyak bergerak.." kata Len menenangkan Luka yang khawatir pada Rin.  
"Luki! Tolong panggil dokter segera!" pinta Luka pada suaminya.  
"Baiklah.." kata Luki dan segera berlari keluar mencari dokter.

***  
"Hmm.. Penyakit ini aneh, ini belum ada obatnya.." kata sang Dokter setelah mengecek keadaan Rin.  
"Apa?!" teriak Len dan Luka bersamaan.  
"Rin.." Len menatap khawatir kembarannya itu.  
"Ya Tuhan.. Dok, sungguhkah tidak ada obatnya?" tanya Luka tak kalah khawatir.  
"Ya.. Obatnya belum ada.. Tapi, akan saya usahakan untuk mencari obatnya.. Oh, untuk keperluan penelitian, bolehkah saya mengambil sample darah Rin?" tanya sang Dokter.  
"Jangan!" cegah Len.  
"Um.. Kau.." Luka mencoba menebak nama Len.  
"Len, Kagamine Len.." kata Len.  
"Oh, Len.. Tolong mengertilah.. Ini demi Rin juga.." bujuk Luka.  
"Bukan begitu.. Rin sangat lemah, sedikit saja kalian mengambil darahnya, dia bisa pingsan berhari-hari!" jelas Len.  
"Jadi, kita tidak bisa mengambil sample darahnya ya.." kata dokter itu sambil berfikir keras bagaimana caranya mengetahui penyakit apa yang diderita Rin. Begitupun Len, Luki, dan Luka.  
"Hmm.. Baiklah, saya akan mencoba mencari penyakit apa yang diderita Rin dengan gejalanya dan efeknya.. Jadi, saya permisi dulu.." pamit sang Dokter dan Lukipun mengantarnya.  
"Rin.." kata Len sedih sambil menatap sedih Rin.  
"Apa orang tua kalian mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Luka.  
"Orang tua kami sudah meninggal.." kata Len sambil tertunduk.  
"Oh, maaf.." Luka meminta maaf pada Len.  
"Tak apa.." jawab Len.  
"Kalau kau tak keberatan, boleh aku tahu tentang kalian?" tanya Luka sopan.  
"Ya.." Lenpun menceritakan semua hal tentang mereka. Seperti saat orang tua meninggal sampai rumah mereka digusur dan jadi anak jalanan.  
"Aku turut berduka.." tunduk Luka.  
"Ya.. Terima kasih.." kata Len.  
"Hmm.. Maaf kalau aku terlalu berterus terang.. Tapi, maukah kau dan Rin menjadi anak angkat kami? T, tapi, kalau tak mau juga tak apa.. Kalian bisa tinggal disini sebagai tamu.." kata Luka berterus terang tentang keinginannya.  
"Eh? Ng.. Mungkin akan kudiskusikan dengan Rin dulu, Megurine-san.." kata Len sopan.  
"Umm.. Bisakah jangan memanggilku Megurine-san? Panggil saja Luka atau... Okaa-san, kalau kalian tak keberatan.." pinta Luka.  
"Untuk sementara, sepertinya Luka dulu saja.." jawab Len perlahan, takut menyakiti perasaan Luka.  
"Oh.. Tak apa.. Terima kasih.." kata Luka.  
"Ngh.. Len.." ucap Rin lemah.  
"Rin! Kau tak apa?" tanya Len cemas.  
"Rin.." kata Luka khawatir.  
"Megu-" Rin tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Luka meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Rin.  
"Panggil aku Luka.." pintanya lembut.  
"Hai, Luka.." Rin menurut.  
"Arigatou.." jawab Luka.

Buaa!

Meet again with Kanatan! Gmn chapter ini? Seru? Ngebosenin? Kepanjangan? Hohoho.. bagus kan kalo panjang? Dripda kependekan? Kalo kepanjangankan masih bisa dilipet ato digulung.. bisa juga dipotong.. *lo kira baju?!* Pokoknya RnR! *santai aja bro..*


	4. Chapter 4

Moshi-moshi minna!

Kanatan: Kanatan here!

Hanacchi: Me too!

Kanatan: Lho? Bukannya Hanacchi ada kegiatan sekolah?

Hanacchi: Hanacchi males.. jadi bolos aja!

Kanantan: N, Nani?! Gak! Hanacchi! Masa' Author bolos sekolah?! Itu bukan contoh yg baik! Bla.. Bla.. Bla..

Hanacchi: *Ngetik Chapter 4*

Kanatan: Woi! Diajak ngomong kok malah ngelajutin FF! Dengerin dulu!

Hanacchi: Abisnya kalo dengerin kamu ngomel, sampe ni FF selesai juga omelan kamu gak ada habisnya!

Kanatan: Au ah! Pokoknya RnR!

Hanacchi: biasa coy..

Disclaimer: Vocaloid not Our!

Rin, kita mendapat sebuah permintaan.." kata Len keesokkan paginya.  
"Apa itu? Dari siapa?" tanya Rin sambil menyisir rambutnya.  
"Dari Luka.. Dia.. Ingin kita menjadi anak angkatnya.." kata Len.  
"Aku.. Aku tak keberatan.. Kalau kau?" tanya Rin balik.  
"Aku juga.." jawab Len.  
"Tapi, masalahnya, apakah Oto-san dan Okaa-san kita, menyetujuinya?" kata Rin seraya menerawang.  
"Aku yakin, Oto-san dan Okaa-san pasti setuju kalau itu adalah yang terbaik untuk kita.." kata Len ikut menerawang.

"Rin-san dan Len-san ditunggu Luka-san diruang makan.. Kalian harus sarapan.." kata seorang pelayan.  
"Hai!" kata mereka lalu mengikuti pelayan tersebut menuju ruang makan.  
"Kalian sudah datang.." sambut Luka.  
"Rin, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Luki.  
"Umm... Baik.. Luki.." jawab Rin ragu. Ia takut dikira tidak sopan.  
"Baiklah, ayo sarapan!" kata Luka.  
"Itadakimasu.." kata mereka bersamaan.

Hening

Hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana dengan permintaanku?" tanya Luka.  
"Ng.. Kami.. Menerimanya.." jawab Len mewakili Rin.  
"Benarkah?! Arigatou gozaimasu, Rin, Len!" senyum mengembang lebar diwajah Luka.  
"Sama-sama, Okaa-san, Oto-san.." jawab Rin dan Len.  
"Ng.. Tapi, bolehkah nama keluarga kami tetap Kagamine?" tanya Rin ragu.  
"Tentu! Aku tidak akan mengganti nama pemberian orang tua kalian!" serunya gembira.  
"Besok, kita cari sekolah untuk kalian.." kata Luki pada si Kembar.  
"Yey! Arigatou!" teriak Rin dan Len bersamaan.

***

~Rin's POV~

Keesokkan paginya..  
"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Luka atau Okaa-san.  
"Hai, Okaa-san!" teriak kami bersamaan.  
Hari ini, kami akan melihat sekolah pilihan Oto-san dan Okaa-san. Kami kesana dengan sebuah kereta kuda. Kalau tidak salah, nama sekolahnya Symphonia. Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai disana. Disana banyak orang dan bahkan.. Hatsune Miku! Dia adalah putri kerajaan ini. Oh, aku ingin berteman dengannya! Dan kelihatannya, dia baik hati.. Tapi, apa dia mau berteman denganku?  
"Akh!" rintihku. Entak kenapa, dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Dan akupun terjatuh.  
"Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len.  
"Rin!" Okaa-san langsung menghampiriku. Dengan Oto-san dibelakangnya.  
"A, aku.. Tidak apa-apa.." kataku seraya mencoba berdiri. Tiba-tiba Len membantuku. Persis dulu, saat kami masih miskin.  
"Dulu, aku sudah pernah bilang.. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, bicaralah padaku.. Aku takkan segan untuk membantumu.." katanya. Aku ingat.. Saat kami akan kelaut, dia membantuku melilitkan syalku. Itu kenangan yang indah..

***  
Setelah kami melihat-lihat, sepertinya sekolah ini bagus juga. Kamipun memutuskan untuk masuk kesana.  
"Baiklah, mulai besok kalian sudab bisa sekolah disini.." kata Kepala Sekolah yang kalau tidak salah, namanya Kamui Gakupo.  
"Arigatou.." kataku dan Len bersamaan.  
"Yokatta ne.." kata Okaa-san sambil tersenyum.

***  
Ini hari pertama kami masuk kesekolah. Semoga saja disana, kami diterima dengan baik..

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Oto-san.  
"Hai!" jawab kami bersemangat.  
"Ayo!" seru Len sambil memapahku berjalan. Aku masih lemah. Kamipun masuk kekereta kuda.

.

.  
Sekitar 12 menit kemudian, kami tiba di Symphonia. Banyak anak-anak lain juga datang bersama orang tua mereka. Aku masih dituntun oleh Len.  
"Ah! Megurine!" teriak seseorang. Dia memanggil Okaa-san. Dia.. Oh, Ratu Hatsune Miko! Dia ibu dari puteri Miku. Ya Tuhan.. Mimpi aku semalam hingga bisa bertemu orang paling penting se-Melodia!  
"Mereka anakmu?" tanya Ratu pada Okaa-san.  
"Iya.." jawab Okaa-san.  
"Ah, O, ohayou.." kataku dan Len bersamaan.  
"Yokatta.. Akhirnya ya.." senyum manis mengembang diwajah Ratu.  
"Iya.. Ah, Rin, Len.. Sebaiknya kalian segera masuk.. Sebentar lagi bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi.." kata Okaa-san.  
"Ah, iya! Okaa-san, Oto-san, Ratu Hatsune Miko, kami permisi.." ucapku sambil sedikit membungkuk dan menarik sedikit lengan baju Len agar dia membungkuk. Diapun mengerti dan mengikutiku. Kamipun berjalan masuk.

.

.  
"Kalian Kagamine Rin dan Len?" sebuah suara mengagetkan kami. Dia seorang guru yang cantik. Berambut pendek kecoklatan. Matanya yang berwarna coklat itu bersinar karena pantulan sinar matahari.  
"Iya.." jawab kami serentak.  
"Ah.. Ayo cepat! Upac-"  
"Akh!" teriakku. Guru itu menarik lengan Len sehingga aku terjatuh.  
"Ah! Gomen! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya guru itu lembut sambil membantuku berdiri, lalu Len memapahku.  
"Iya.." jawabku.  
"Ah.. Yokatta... Ya sudah, ayo cepat.. Kalian harus ikut upacara!" kata guru itu. Akupun melihat nametagnya. Sakine Meiko. Ooh.. Meiko-sensei!  
"Ayo, Rin.." kata Len sambil membantuku berjalan.

.

.

"Minna, mulai hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Yaitu anak kembar dari keluarga Megurine.. Silahkan.." kata Gakupo-sensei.  
"Ah, ohayou minna.." sapaku. "Namaku Ka-" aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku bingung. Kagamine atau Megurine? Bagaimana ini..? "N, namaku.. Aku.." aku makin gugup.  
"Aku.. A, aku.. " Bagaimana inii?  
"Namaku Kagamine Len, dan ini saudara kembarku,.Kagamine Rin.." jawab Len. Dia tampak cool dan tampan. Berbeda sekali dengan yang biasanya. Dulu, dia selalu tersenyum. Tapi, entah kenapa dia menjadi dingin dan datar. Aku sedikit kecewa dengan perubahannya.  
"Maaf?" tanya Gakupo-sensei. Dia pasti mempertanyakan nama keluarga kami.  
"Kagamine. Apakah kurang jelas?" jawabnya. Dingin sekali.. Aku tak pernah melihat dia sedingin ini. Dan nada bicaranya juga... Ketus. Desas desuspun terdengar diantara para murid. Entah karena sikap Len atau karena nama kami. 

Naa!

Hanacchi here!

Kanatan? Oh.. dia kabur tau kemana.. katanya males sm Hanacchi.. ya udah lah.. dripada ni FF kosong gk ada Authornya, Hanacchi isi aja! Hime-chan masih sakit.. kita doain supaya cepet mati.. eh, salah.. cepet ko it.. eh, salah lagi.. cepet shi.. eh, salah mulu! Cepet sehat! Nah.. itu baru bener..

Ya udah.. RnR ya.. don't like? Don't read ok!


	5. Chapter 5

Naa!

Hime-chan disinii!

Hanacchi lagi kena hukuman sm gurunya karena.. gk tau deh.. kalo Kanatan dia lagi demam tinggi.. Jadiii….. Hime-chan yg jdi Author disini.. RnR!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid not Mine!

TENG TENG

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Akupun mengajak Len untuk membuka bekal. Len hanya mengangguk tanpa senyum.

.

.

"Hai! Aku Hatsune Miku! Boleh makan bekal bersama?" kata Putri Miku.  
"Ah.. Ng.. Boleh, Tuan Puteri" jawabku sambil memberi hormat. Len yang baru menyadarinya langsung memberi hormat dan memapahku.  
"Umm.. Bisakah kalian memanggilku Miku saja? Aku kurang nyaman.. Terlalu formal, yeah.. Menurutku.." katanya sambil menggaruk rambut hijau lautnya yang dikuncir dua ponytail -atau lebih tepatnya menggaruk kepala-.  
"Hai, Miku-chan!" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Sementara Len hanya mengunyah bekalnya.  
"Mikuu!" teriak seorang gadis. Gadis itu berambut kuning dan bermata biru. Dia..  
"Lily-chan!" Miku memanggil gadis itu. Ternyata namanya Lily. Tak lama, beberapa gadis muncul dibelakangnya. Ada seorang gadis berambut pink tua dikuncir dua spiral. Ada juga gadis berambut kuning dikuncir satu ponytail. Disebelahnya gadis berambut hijau daun dan gadis berambut pink agak tua dengan... Jambul? Tidak, sepertinya beberapa helai rambut yang naik keatas. Tak lama muncul 2 orang gadis lagi. Gadis berambut abu-abu panjang dengan pita besar dan gadis berambut hitam bermata biru dan merah.  
"Rin-chan! Ini Teto, Neru, Gumi, Miki, Haku, dan Ruko. Teman-teman, ini Rin dan disebelahnya Len.." Miku memperkenalkan teman-temannya.  
"Ohayou.." kataku sambil mencoba berdiri, tapi nyaris jatuh. Kalau Len tidak menangkapku dan memapahku, mungkin aku sudah terbanting kelantai. "Hati-hati.." kata Len datar.  
"Ya.." tundukku kecewa. Dia benar-benar berubah.  
"Rin, kau pucat.. Kau sakit?" tanya Gumi.  
"Ah, tidak.. Aku memang begini.. Tubuhku lemah.." aku mencoba tersenyum.  
"O, oh.." jawab Gumi. Kamipun memakan bekal bersama dan saling bercerita.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah..  
"Tadaima.." kataku berbarengan dengan Len.  
"Okaeri.. Ayo, ganti baju dan makan! Kami tunggu diruang makan!" seru Okaa-san.  
"Hai!" jawabku, sementara Len hanya diam. Kamipun masuk kekamar dan berganti baju.  
"Len, aku tidak enak badan.. Aku dikamar saja, tidak ikut makan siang.." aku berbohong. Padahal, aku ingin sendiri dulu.  
"Kau kenapa, Rin? Kau sakit?" tanyanya cemas. Tapi, ekspresinya tidak sama seperti dulu.  
"Tidak.. Aku, hanya sedang banyak pikiran.. Tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri" jawabku.  
"Baiklah.. Istirahatlah, aku akan bilang pada Okaa-san.." katanya lalu menutup pintu kamar.

Aku merenung. Memikirkan masa laluku. Sulit, namun menyenangkan. Membayangkan saat kami pergi kelaut bersama, berduet, dan saat kami jadi gelandangan. Sekalipun itu sulit, aku sering melihat Len tersenyum. Tapi sekarang.. Aku merasa kehilangan sebagian besar semangat hidupku. Senyumannya, tawanya, itu semua, ingin kulihat dan kudengar lagi. Aku begitu menginginkannya. Aku tahu, mungkin hidupku sekarang jauh lebih baik. Tapi, itu semua tak ada artinya, jika aku tak lagi bisa melihat senyuman Len.  
"Len.. Tersenyumlah.." gumamku perlahan lalu terlelap.

~Len's POV~

Rin.. Ada apa dengannya? Dia tiba-tiba sakit. Aku merasa, dia agak aneh belakangan ini. Senyumannya tak tulus seperti dulu. Dia juga, seperti kehilangan sesuatu.. Wajahnya selalu murung dan uring-uringan. Dia seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan permen. Menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.. Tapi apa?  
"Len, mana Rin?" tanya Oto-san.  
"Ah.. Dia, sedang tidak enak badan.." jawabku.  
"Kenapa tak kau temani dia?" kini, Okaa-san yang bertanya.  
"Dia bilang, dia ingin sendiri.." jawabku.  
"Benarkah dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Okaa-san cemas.  
"Entahlah.." jawabku ragu.  
"Len, sebaiknya nanti, kau temani dia.." kata Oto-san.  
"Baiklah.." anggukku.  
"Dan.. Bawakan makan siang untuknya.." kata Okaa-san sambil mengambilkan jatah makan siang untuk Rin.  
"Hai.." jawabku perlahan.

.

.  
"Gochisousama.." kataku seraya bangkit dan membawa makan siang Rin.

Tap Tap

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang kearah kamarku dan Rin. Beberapa pelayan yang kulewati segera memberi hormat. Hh.. Seperti orang penting saja rasanya..

Ckrek

"Len.. Tersenyumlah.." aku yang membawa makanan untuk Rin sontak saja kaget. Rin mengatakan apa? Dia.. Ingin aku tersenyun? Aku berjalan menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Dia tengah terlelap namun.. Namida.. Rin.. Menangis?  
"Aku mohon Len.. Tersenyumlah untukku.." Rin mengatakan itu padahal dia terlelap. Air matanya perlahan jatuh. Aku merasa tidak enak padanya. Apa dia bermimpi buruk?  
"Len.. Aku mohon.. Tersenyumlah.. Tersenyum.." kata-kata Rin semakin menyayat hatiku. Dia menangis dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya dia bermimpi buruk. Tapi..

Baa!

Meet again! Nah, Hime-chan lagi semangat nieh.. jadi nulis rada panjang.. hehehe..

RnR! 


	6. Chapter 6

Holaa!

Kanatan and Hime-chan here!

Kanatan: Hanacchi masih kena hukum ya? (syukur sih..)

Hime-chan: Iya.. emg dia knp sih?

Kanatan: Kemaren bolos sekolah..

Hime-chan: Oh.. Ok, minna-san! Kita lanjutin FFnya!

Kanatan and Hime-chan: RnR!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid not Our!

-Rin's POV-

"Ngh.. Hoaamm" aku terbangun.  
"Eh? Kau sudah bangun Rin?" kata Len sambil tersenyum. Aku membelalakan mataku kaget. Tuhan.. Apa ini mimpi? Kalau iya, aku tak mau terbangun lagi. Senyumnya, senyuman Len yang telah lama kurindukan kini terlihat kembali. Segera saja aku melompat kepelukannya dan menangis.

"Ri, Rin? Nani atta?" tanyanya kaget. "Ah.. Rin, maaf ya.. Aku sepertinya membuatmu menderita.. Maaf ya.. Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu.." katanya sambil membelai kepalaku. Dia dengar permohonanku? Tuhan.. Terima kasih.  
" Sudahlah, Len.. Aku ini saudara kembarmu.. Aku tak mau kau meminta maaf atas apa yang bukan salahmu" kataku sambil meniru kata-katanya dulu.  
"Rin.." kata Len sambil memelukku erat. Kehangatannya.. Membuatku tenang..

~Author's POV~

2 tahun yang telah berlalu terasa begitu cepat. Kini, kerajaan tengah dalam keadaan gawat. Seorang penyihir jahat membangkitkan Nagareboshi; pasukan setan terkuat yang tak bisa dikalahkan. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya adalah dengan menyegelnya. Namun, tak sembarang orang bisa menyegel Nagareboshi. Hanya Gadis Keturunan Suci Utama saja yang bisa melakukan penyegelan. Resiko melakukan penyegelan itu tak main-main. Nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Tidak. Bahkan siapapun yang melakukan penyegelan itu akan mati.  
"Apa?! Desa bagian timur dibantai habis-habisan?!" seru Raja.  
"Ya, dan kabarnya, besok mereka akan melakukan penyerangan terhadap desa bagian selatan.." kata Len selaku Pemimpin pasukan.  
"Kh.. Baiklah, ungsikan semua warga! Utamakan wanita, orang tua, dan anak-anak!" perintah Raja.  
"Baik!" turut Len dan segera memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mengungsikan warga.

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, Rin diam-diam curi dengar.  
"Ya, aku harus melakukannya!" seru Rin dengan semangat yang berkobar. Iapun berlari mengejar Len.

"Lenn!" seru Rin. Dia memanggil Len.  
"Rin! Nani atta?" tanya Len sambil menoleh.  
"Hosh.. Hosh.. Apakah benar.. Hosh.. Kerajaan.. Akan.. Berperang?" tanya Rin dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.  
"Hh.. Ya.. Menyedihkan ya?" kata Len sambil menghela nafas.  
"Aku.. Aku ikut!" seru Rin.  
"Apa? Tidak Rin.. Kau sa-" Len tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Rin menyela.  
"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mengizinkanku ikut berperang? Apa karena aku sakit? Aku tidak sakit Len.. Kau lihat? Sekarang aku sudah bisa berlari! Aku tidak lemah seperti dulu!" isak Rin.  
"Rin.. Aku tahu, tapi aku tak mau melibatkanmu lebih jauh.. Cukup sudah kau terlibat dalam pertempuran di Daisy Field.. Aku tak ingin kau terluka.." jawab Len lembut sambil memeluk Rin.  
"Tapi-"  
"Ssh.. Sudahlah.. Aku akan berjuang disana.. Kau doakan aku ya.." kata Len sambil mengendurkan pelukannya.  
"Tidak! Kalau aku tidak pergi, kau juga tidak boleh pergi!" isak Rin sambil memeluk Len lebih erat.  
"Rin.." kata Len melembut sambil mengelus rambut kuning Rin.  
"Aku.. Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu! Tetaplah bersamaku!" Rin tetap ngotot.  
"Rin.. Aku harus berperang.. Apa kau mau teman-teman kita terbunuh? Ayolah Rin.." rayu Len. Rin mengendurkan pelukannya.  
"Aku.. Aku takut kehilangan Len.. Aku tak mau kita terpisah.." kata Rin sesegukan.  
"Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo.." nyanyian indah keluar dari mulut Len. Mata Rin membulat. Itu adalah salah satu bait dari lagu Aku no Meshitsukai.  
"Berjanjilah!" seru Rin.  
"Aku janji.." jawab Len sambil tersenyum tipis. "Rin.. Ini.. Untukmu.." kata Len sambil menyerahkan sebuah kalung. Kalung itu benar-benar indah. Berbandul not balok yang cantik. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, disana terdapat ukiran nama Rin dan Len.  
"Terima kasih.." kata Rin sambil memakai kalung itu.  
"Aku akan membawamu kehutan barat.. Setelah itu, aku akan pergi berperang.." kata Len dengan ekspresi sedih. Lenpun menarik Rin dan merekapun berlari kearah hutan barat.

Dihutan barat..  
"Rin.. Kau pergi dari sini dan cari tempat aman! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" kata Len sambil menggenggam tangan Rin erat.  
"Len.. Berjuanglah.." kata Rin sambil menahan tangis.  
"Ya.. Doakan aku ya!" kata Len sambil berlari menjauh.  
"Semoga beruntung.." kata Rin saat Len sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Baiklah.. Sekarang, aku harus pergi dari sini secepatnya!" serunya sambil berlari.

Moshi-moshi!

Ketemu lagi kita dibawah sini.. hehehe.. tebak, ini siapa hayoo?

Nggak tau kaan? Gimana situ mau tau siapa saya.. orang saya aja gk tau siapa saya..

Bercanda.. ini.. adalah.. Eng Ing Eng.. Yuno Gasai! Huahahahaha..

Kanatan: Hi, Hime-chaan.. a-ada.. Yu-Yuno.. Ga..Sai.. *merinding

Hime-chan: Ha..ah? Se..rius tuh? Kana..tan.. kita kabur nyyookk..

Kanatan and Hime-chan: i..chi, ni, sa..n, ka..buurrr!

Namun ternyata, itu adalah Yuno gadungan.. aslinya adalah yg abis dihukum.. hohoho..

RnR!


	7. Chapter 7

Moshi-moshi!

Disini Hanacchi a.k.a Yuno GaJadi bukan Yuno Gasai. Tapi, aktingku keren kaann? Buktinya Hime-chan sm Kanatan aja sampe ketakut—KYAAA!

Hime-chan: Ooh.. jadi kamu toh, si Yuno Gajadi? Pantesaann… hhmmm..

Kanatan: Kamu tuh ya.. nyari masalaahhh.. aja kerjaannya!

Hanacchi: Mphh.. Mphh.. Mpphh.. Mmmpphhhh! *disumpelpake10kgnegi*

Hime-chan: ngomong apa sieh? Yang jelas dong!

Kanatan: Au! Sama kyk yg ngomong! GaJe!

Hime-chan: Ngomong ape sih.. Yuno GaJe?

Kanatan: Iya! Yang jelas dong! Kita gk ngerti tau! Bla.. Bla.. Bla.. Mpphh! *disumpelpakejerukbali(?!)*

Hime-chan: Lu juga urusai! Bla.. bla. Bla.. bla.. Mpphh! *disumpelpakepisang*

Readers: lama ngocehnya lu pada! Oke, all readers, RnR!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid not Our!

Tes..

Saat setetes harapan jatuh kebumi, maka disaat itu pula kehidupan manusia terselamatkan..

Tes..

Saat setitik harapan terlihat, maka disaat itu pula dunia mencapai titik terangnya..

Tes..

Namun, semua kebahagiaan setelah itu terjadi karena pengorbanan seorang gadis yang pemberani..

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Bagaimana ini.. Hutan ini tidak ada ujungnya!" seru Rin panik.

SRAATT

Sebuah bayangan hitam melesat dengan cepat kearah Rin. Dengan cepat Rin mengeluarkan belati kecilnya.

TRAANG

Sebuah suara yang disebabkan dua besi bertabrakan memecah keheningan. Rin diserang.

TRAANG TRIING

Suara itu makin terdengar jelas. Membuat telinga sakit jika mendengarnya. Rin kewalahan menangani 3 setan yang menyerangnya.  
"Kh.." geram Rin.  
"Khu.. Khu.. Khu.. Lawan kita hanyalah seorang gadis kecil rupanya.. Baiklah.. Ayo kita bermain!" seru setan pertama.

SRAATT

Rin menebas salah satu setan dengan belatinya yang berubah menjadi pedang. Satu kalah, tinggal dua. Dua setan yang bertahan waspada. Dia menatap mata Rin tajam. Begitupun Rin. Tiba-tiba dia ingat kata guru ahli senjatanya. 'Saat kau berhadapan dengan setan jangan tatap matanya.. Karena dia akan menghasutmu dan membuatmu bunuh diri!'. Diapun mengerjapkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba..

ZREETT

Rin yang hampir ditusuk jantungnya mengelak. Namun, dia tak bisa menghindar sepenuhnya. Jadi, bahu kirinya sedikit terluka.  
"Akh!" ringis Rin.  
"Cih! Baru luka segitu saja kau meringis.. Kami belum serius lho.." kata salah satu dari dua setan yang menyerang Rin.  
"Hmm.." gumam si setan.

ZRAATT

Dalam waktu 0,000001 detik, setan itu sudah ada dihadapan Rin.  
"Kalau dilihat lagi.. Kau mirip dengan bocah laki-laki yang menyerangku tadi.. Kalian kembar ya?" setan itu menyeringai.  
"Kh.. Apa urusanmu?!" bentak Rin.  
"Oh.. Oh.. Oh.. Berani juga kau! Kemarilah, Rinny.." ucap sang setan dengan senyum liciknya.  
"Aku tak takut padamu!" teriak Rin.

Sementara itu, ditempat Len..

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Kusso.. 3 setan itu kabur!" geram Len.  
"Len! Sebaiknya kita mundur dulu.." ucap Kaito sambil menepuk bahu Len.  
"Baik!" kata Len dan segera mundur. Tapi...

BAATTSS

Bayangan abu-abu terlihat berkeliaran disekitar Len dan Kaito.  
"Kusso.. Mereka itu ada berapa sih?!" umpat Len.  
"Huh! Sepertinya kita harus melawan mereka dulu!" geram Kaito.  
"Khu.. Khu.. Khu.. Sepertinya benar dugaanku.. Kau dan gadis itu bersaudara.." ucap sang setan santai.  
"Aku dan.. Gadis itu?" Len sedikit bingung. Namun, dia teringat pada Rin. "Kau apakah Rin?!" bentaknya.  
"Owh.. Bukan aku Lenny.. Tap-" ucapan setan itu terpotong karena Len segera memotong setan itu menjadi 2.  
"Urusee!" teriak Len. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani melukai Rin!"

BATTSS

Ketiga setan didepan mereka berhasil dilumpuhkan Len dengan sekali ayunan pedang. Tapi, ternyata jumlah setan itu bukan hanya lima atau enam. Mereka ada begitu banyak hingga Len dan Kaito tak tahu berapa banyak.  
"Kaito, kita gunakan formasi C!" perintah Len pada Kaito.  
"Len? Kau gila?!" seru Kaito tak percaya. Formasi C adalah memancing musuh dengan menjadikan salah satu sebagai umpan. Resiko umpan adalah kehilangan nyawanya sendiri.  
"Demi Melodia, Kaito.." kata Len sambil menguatkan hatinya.  
"Baiklah.." pasrah Kaito.

Sementara itu..

"Haah.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Selesaaii..." kata Rin sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar. Ia berhasil membunuh ketiga setan itu.  
"Ukh! I, itai.." ringisnya. Bahu kanannya terluka. Tidak. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka.  
"Aku tidak boleh santai disini! Aku harus cepat!" serunya sambil bangkit walaupun kekuatannya sudah mencapai batas. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan gemetar. "Aku harus.. Menyelamatkan Melodia.." tekad Rin.

Baa!

*Warning: All Author lagi disumpel mulutnya*

Jika anda tidak mengerti dgn bahasa mreka, kami berikan terjemahannnya dibawah ini. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, Klik . .

Kanatan: Khethemhu lhaghi dhenghan khamhi! (Ketemu lagi dengan kami!) *Warning: All Author lagi disumpel mulutnya*

Hime-chan: Hhoi! Khok shayha ikhut dhishumphel?! (Hoi! Kok saya ikut disumpel?!)

Hanacchi: Udhahlhah.. therhimha nhashib ajha.. (Udahlah.. terima nasib aja..)

Kanatan: Yha udha.. RnR!


	8. Chapter 8

Lalala Holaa!

Meet again with Kanatan, Hime-chan and Hanacchi!

Kanatan: Ada yang kangen sama author yg kece tsunami ini?

Hanacchi n' Hime-chan: *sweatdrop*

Kanatan: Yo! Bertemu lagi gi gi.. dengan author yang kece-kece ini ni ni.. *ngerap

Hanacchi: Bertemu lagi~ dengan kami~ yang unyu~ imut~ kawaii~ kirei~ Aaaaaaa!*nadatinggi

Hime-chan:kitabertemulagidifanfictionabalnangajein isemogasukadenganfanfictionini *fast

Hanacchi: ya udahlah~ kita langsung aja lah, gak usah banyak cin-cong..

Disclaimer: Vocaloid not OUR!

...Flash Back...

"Rin, ibu boleh bicara padamu sebentar?" tanya Ibu Rin, Kagamine Lenka.  
"Ada apa, bu?" tanya Rin yang saat itu masih berumur 4 tahun.  
"Rin, apakah kamu tahu, Gadis Keturunan Suci Utama?" tanya ibunya lembut.  
"Tentu! Mereka yang menyegel kekuatan Nagareboshi dan pengendalinya 'kan? Mereka hebat sekali, bu!" jelas Rin dengan mata berbinar.  
"Kalau Rin, mau tidak menjadi salah satu dari mereka?" tanya ibunya sambil tertawa kecil.  
"Maauuu!" seru Rin.  
"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini, Rin adalah Gadis Keturunan Suci Utama, ya!" seru ibunya.  
"Sungguhkah?!" seru Rin tak percaya.  
"Ya, tapi rahasiakan ini dari orang lain ya! Rin bisa berjanji kan?" tanya ibunya.  
"Termasuk pada.. Len?" tanya Rin ragu. Selama ini, dia selalu terus terang pada Len.  
"Ya.. Ini rahasia kita berdua, ok?" tanya ibunya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matannya.  
"Baiklah.." jawab Rin akhirnya.  
"Bagus! Ibu percaya pada Rin.." kata ibunya lalu pergi.

...End of Flash Back...

"Len, maafkan aku karena harus berbohong padamu.." ucap Rin saat ia sampai dipintu sebuah gua. Gua itu bukanlah gua biasa. Gua itu adalah tempat penyegelan kekuatan Nagareboshi.  
"Baiklah, ini harus kulakukan!" tekad Rin sambil berjalan kedalam gua itu.

Setelah sampai diujung gua, ia melihat sebuah heksagonal terukir indah dilantai gua yang -sepertinya- terbuat dari es. Didalam kolom heksagonal itu terdapat lambang-lambang yang aneh. Setiap sisinya pun dihiasi permata.  
"Aku.. Harus mulai darimana?" tanya Rin kebingungan.  
"Ikutilah hatimu, maka kau akan temukan jawabannya.." sahut sebuah suara. Entah suara siapa.  
"Hatiku, ya.." kata Rin sambil memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, tangannya mulai bergerak. Lalu kakinya mengelilingi heksagonal tersebut. Ditengah tarian tersebut, Rin menyadari bahwa ada sebuah alunan musik yang tidak asing ditelinganya mengiringi tarian itu.  
"Soudless Voice.." katanya perlahan sambil menyebut judul alunan musik pengiring itu.

Sementara itu..

"Siap, Kaitoo!" seru Len sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.  
"Siap!" seru Kaito sambil mengiringi Len.

TRIING

Sebuah suara yang membuat telinga sakit menggema. Aduan antara dua pedang besi adalah penyebab bunyi memilukan tersebut.

TRAANG TRIING BRUUAAKK

Sebuah benturan keras mengakhiri bunyi tersebut. Bukan Len ataupun Kaito yang terbentur. Melainkan dua setan terbentur bersamaan. Tak lama, kedua setan itu berubah menjadi asap.

"Fiuh.. Selesai.." kata Len sambil mengelap peluhnya.  
"Ya, ayo kita kepengungsian!" seru Kaito.  
"Ya!" jawa Len. Merekapun berlari ketempat pengungsian.

.

"Apa?! Rin belum tiba disini?!" teriak Len.  
"Iya.. Sedari tadi, kami tidak bertemu dengannya.." cemas Miku.  
"Sebenarnya, tadi kami sudah mencoba mencarinya dihutan timur.. Tapi, dia tidak ada disana.." kata Luka.  
"Kaito, bantu aku mencari Rin dihutan barat!" seru Len sambik berlari kearah hutan barat.  
"Aku ikut!" kata Meiko, prajurit wanita yang dulunya seorang guru.  
"Baiklah.." kata Len.

Ditempat Rin..

"Akh!" seru Rin sambil memegangi dadanya. "Ayolah.. Jangan kambuh disini.." mohonnya. Perlahan, cahaya pada heksagon tersebut meredup.  
"Ah.. Sial!" seru Rin sambil berusaha bangkit. Dia membayangkan, jika Len ada disini, Len pasti akan membantunya. "Tidak, Rin.. Bangkitlah sendiri.. Setidaknya, sekali seumur hidup!" tekadnya sambil berusaha berdiri. Namun gagal. Dia kembali jatuh.  
"Tidak.. Tidak bisa.." tangisnya. "Maaf, Len.. Aku tidak bisa.." gelengnya sambil terus menangis. Tiba-tiba..

PYASSHH

Sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan bersinar dari heksagon tersebut. Mengangkat Rin dan membuatnya melayang. Rin tiba-tiba mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya. Diapun melanjutkan tariannya. Sementara Rin menyegel, Nagareboshi mulai kehilangan kekuatanya. Satu per satu setan menghilang tanpa bekas. Penyihir jahatpun hilang dari muka bumi ini. Di luar gua, Len, Kaito, dan Meiko menutup matanya karena cahaya yang dipancarkan dari dalam gua begitu menyilaukan.  
"Siapa didalam?" kata Meiko.  
"Rin.." kata Len perlahan.  
"Tapi, dia-" kata-kata Kaito terpotong.  
"Aku tahu dia Rin.." kata Len. Sementara cahaya masih terus menyala, ditempat Rin..

Minna! Ok, disini kami mau memperkenalkan author baru! #nambahlagi

Hanacchi: Ok,, ini diaa!

?: Haaiii! Namaku Makorinn!

Hanacchi, Hime-chan, Kanatan: *nutup kuping smbil sweatdrop*

Makorin: Mulai sekarang, Makorin akan menemani kalian difanfiction ini dan ff berikutnya..

Hime-chan: Ya! Jadi, jangan protes kalo ada author baru lagi ya!

Kanatan: Harap maklum aja lah..

Kanatan, Hime-chan, Hanacchi, Makorin: Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo! Minna! Disini Makorin!

Kanatan: Yeah! Bareng Kanatan donk!

Makorin: Mana si Duo H?

Kanatan: Duo H?

Makorin: Itu.. si Hime-chan sm Hanacchi..

Kanatan: Hanacchi sih, lagi ada klub.. kalo Hime-chan gk tau deh!

Makorin: Ya udah deh.. Kita lanjut FFnya ya!

Kanatan: Yup! Ja ne?

Disclaimer: Vocaloid not OUR!

Rin terus menari dan menyanyi dengan riang walaupun ia tahu, itu adalah kali terakhir ia bisa bernyanyi. Dan, saat tarian serta nyanyian itu selesai, Rin terjatuh. Ia jatuh terpuruk. Darah mengalir deras melalui mulutnya. Ia tahu, ia akan mati. Dengan sisa tenaganya, dia merobek bagian bawah pakaiannya dan menulis sepucuk surat untuk Len dari darahnya. Tangannya bergetar dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Setelah selesai menulis surat, ia mengingat kembali saat-saatnya bersama Len. Saat mereka ditinggal kedua orang tua mereka, saat mereka berdua berduet dipantai, saat rumah mereka digusur, hingga saat mereka berpisah dihutan barat. Semua itu begitu menyenangkan bagi Rin. Saat-saat bersama Len, baginya adalah saat paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Rin!

Sebuah suara yang begitu dirindukan Rin terngiang ditelinganya. Suara Len. Ia ingin langsung menghambur kepelukan Len. Namun, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Tubuhnya sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi. Namun, sebuah untaian kata-kata masih bisa diucapkan olehnya. "Len.. Terima.. Kasih.." kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Rin. Perlahan, matanya mulai menutup. Bibirnya yang manis mengulum senyum tipis tanda perpisahan.

Tap Tap Tap

Len beserta Kaito dan Meiko tiba ditempat Rin. Namun terlambat. Rin sudah tiada. Len menatap tidak percaya kearah mayat Rin. Ia menghampirinya dengan langkah yang lemas. Tepat didepan mayat Rin, Len jatuh terduduk. Dia mengangkat mayat Rin dan mengguncangkannya.  
"Riiinnnnn!" teriak Len pilu. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat mayat Rin. Dia menumpahkan tangisnya. Ia begitu tidak percaya bahwa Rin akan pergi.  
"Rin! Kau bohong padaku! Kau bohong soal ini! Kau bohong soal janji kita! Rinn! Sadarlah!" teriak Len. Tiba-tiba Len melihat tangan Rin yang menggenggam sehelai kain. Ia meraih helaian kain itu. Dia melihat tulisan tangan Rin disana.

_Untuk saudara kembarku, Kagamine Len..___

_Len, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah berada dialam lain. Len, maaf baru memberitahumu. Tapi, sebenarnya akulah Gadis Keturunan Suci Utama itu. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu dari awal, karena kau pasti akan mencegahku melakukan ini.__  
_  
"Len.." kata Meiko perlahan sambil duduk disebelah Len. Begitupun Kaito. Len yang dihampiri hanya membaca surat itu sambil menangis. Ia tak percaya Rin menulis surat untuknya dengan darah Rin sendiri.

_Len.. Terima kasih atas waktu yang berharga. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa melewati hidupku bersamamu. Terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan untukku.__  
_  
Kini, air mata Len semakin tak bisa dibendung. Ia tak tahan. Melihat Rin begitu bahagia bersamanya. "Padahal aku.. Tak bisa membahagiaanmu Rin.." sesal Len.

_Len, jangan menangis.. Aku tak ingin kau bersedih atas kepergianku ini. Jalanilah hidupmu bersama yang lain. Jadilah ksatria yang hebat dan selalu tersenyum!___

_Salam sayang..___

_Kagamine Rin._

Len berusaha keras untuk tersenyum. Dia membayangkan wajah Rin yang tengah tersenyum. Hatinya semakin sakit.  
"Len.. Tersenyumlah.. Jika tidak, Rin akan sedih dialam sana.. Meskipun itu tidak logis.." rayu Meiko. Ia juga sedih. Rin adalah muridnya yang berharga. Meiko merasa, Rin seperti gurunya. Rin selalu menghiburnya dan menenangkannya.  
"Ya.. Kau benar.." jawab Len sambil tersenyum.  
"Nah! Begitu dong! Itu baru Len yang kukenal!" seru Kaito sambil memukul bahu Len.  
"Aduh! Itai!" seru Len sambil mengangkat mayat Rin dan membawanya kepengungsian.

.

"Rin!" seru Luka saat mereka berempat tiba dipengungsian.  
"Tidak, Rin!" seru Miku. Segerombolan orang segera mengerubungi mayat Rin saat Rin diletakkan dikasur.  
"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membawanya dalam keadaan hidup.." sesal Len.  
"Tak apa, ini bukan salahmu.." kata Lily disertai anggukan yang lain. 

Keesokkan harinya..

"Baiklah, berikan tepuk tangan untuk para pahlawan kita!" seru Ratu disertai seruan dan riuh tepuk tangan warga desa.  
"Merekalah para pahlawan negeri kita.. Mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa demi negeri ini.. Tapi, yang paling berjasa adalah Rin. Dia mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyegel Nagareboshi. Rin adalah pahlawan yang sesungguhnya. Semoga, ia bahagia disurga.." doa Ratu disertai anggukan warga.  
Tepuk tangan semakin riuh saat Len dkk. menaiki panggung. Len dkk. diberi penghargaan berupa medali. Len tersenyum senang sambil menerawang langit biru yang terhampar luas.  
"Rin.. Aku akan hidup tanpa lupa untuk tersenyum.." ucapnya.

Top of Form

Hai!

Kanatan and Makorin here!

Kanatan:Eeii,, ketemu lag ism kita~

Makorin: Gmn? Seru gk? Ngebosenin ya? Ya udah.. terima nasib..

Kanatan: Tapi bener lho, aku terharu bgt sm endingnya..

Makorin: Ya dong! Makorin gitu loh! Better then you! #kidding

Kanatan: *nyumpel mulut Makorin pake laptop* #nganggepserius

Makorin: Ngghh.. Ngghh… Hahanghu! Hihai! (Rahangku! Itai!)

Kanatan: Ya.. abaikan saja si bodoh itu.. sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya!


End file.
